Lover's for Life
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are arranged to be married by there parents. But there also secretly dating. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Lover's for life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Gabriella and Troy are arranged to be married by there parents. But there also secretly dating. What will happen?**

**Chapter 1**

**An empty house, a silent house a burst of giggles from one room.**

**The bursts of giggles was from one Gabriella Montez who was being tickled by one Troy Bolton her secret boyfriend. It was secret because her folks didn't want her to have a boyfriend they wanted her to have an arranged marriage.**

**However Troy and Gabriella was lucky because it just so happened that Troy was just the boy Gabriella parents were arranging her to.**

**She could remember they day they meet.**

Flashback

Gabriella and her parents were at another dreary social function. Dresses and suits. Sucking up other business men. Looking nice. Eugh she hated it.

She was stood just looking round her parents talking to the Bolton's. Dad's talking business and mum's making chit chat. When a boy her age came up to them.

"Ah here Troy now," says Mrs Bolton

Troy smiles and shakes hands with Gabriella's mum and dad leaving Gabriella staring at him.

"And this is our daughter Gabriella," says Mrs Montez

Troy turns to greet Gabriella with a smile and a handshake.

But this was different to the hand-shake with her parents. He could feel the instant connection. The sparks that flew when there palms connected.

End of Flashback

**What there parents don't know is after this first meeting. The pair meet up in town regularly for about month until Troy plucked up the courage to ask Gabriella out.**

**To which Gabriella had obviously said yes and Troy had taken her to the most expensive restaurant in town. That she hated because it was all about how much money people had but being with Troy it was actually a pleasant experience.**

**Gabriella was snapped from her thoughts when Troy leaned over and whispered in her ear "Penny for your thoughts"**

"**Just thinking about the first time we meet," says Gabriella**

**Troy smiles thinking back to the time Gabriella is thinking.**

"**I loved our first date as well especially your reaction to were I was taking you," says Troy**

"**I loved how you made true of the statement you made at the beginning of the date," says Gabriella**

Flashback

Troy and Gabriella were going on there first date.

Troy knew where they were going Gabriella did not.

She just knew to dress fancy and she had wearing an elegant knee length red dress that sparkles in the light. It was occupied with matching red stilettos.

They pulled up into the car park.

"Troy you know I hate this place I've come here so many times with mum and dad and it's been boring and I've been hungry every time I left here despite there being nice meals on the menu," whines Gabriella

"You were with me and this is going to be an experience you're going to love and remember. You'll walk away from here satisfied. Your with me and I'm not your mum I don't think your fat I think your beautiful and just me baby your going to have an experience your not going to forget," smiles Troy

"Well someone cocky I'll hold you to that statement Bolton," smirks Gabriella

End of Flashback

"**You've changed my outlook on some many things I used to hate. It's true what they say if you're with the one you love every experience is enjoyable," says Gabriella snuggling into Troy.**

"**I second that," says Troy wrapping his arms around Gabriella**

**"Hmm?" She asks, but Troy doesn't hear her, wrapped up as he is in his memories.**

**His thoughts drift to a recent date.**

Flashback

Neither of them had been in the mood for all the dressing up and arrangements a formal date required but he wanted to do more than simply stay where they where, sitting cross-legged at opposite ends of his bed. Inspiration suddenly appeared and he jumped up, bouncing off the bed and tugging Gabriella out of his room before she had even realised he had moved. "What are you doing?" he heard her ask, in between breathless laughter as he pulled her down the stairs and outside onto the drive. "We, my dear," he began, taking in how beautiful she looked when she laughed with that teasing sparkle in her eyes, "Are going for a drive." And that's how, several hours later, they came to be lying together on soft sand gazing into the depths of a flickering fire whilst listening to the gentle groan of the waves lapping at the shoreline away from prying scenery, the atmosphere and most importantly the girl. It made the perfect date.

End Flashback

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lover's for life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

"**What about these place setting," says a voice**

"**Or these," says another**

**Mrs Bolton and Mrs Montez.**

**Troy's mum and Gabriella's mum.**

**And they have been like this for hours.**

Get me out of here.

Brie

On my way

Troy

**Not much later after this text is received Troy arrives.**

**After asking to take Gabriella on a drive, he is given permission but with strict instructions to have her home by 11. With reassurance that he will the couple head out.**

"**Oh my god thank you," says Gabriella**

"**No problem Brie," says Troy**

"**Oh gosh back to school tomorrow and we have to act like we hate each other," says Gabriella**

**Troy and Gabriella were going into their senior year at East High home to the East High wildcats of which Troy was one.**

"**Well we did get forcefully engaged over the summer so that is reason to stop hating each other," says Gabriella  
"Yeah but no one will believe it and it'll be fun to make up later," says Troy**

**Gabriella whacks him on the arm.**

"**What?" asks Troy**

"**Just drive," she smiles**

**Smiling back Troy put the pedal to the metal and zoomed off down the street.**

**Half an hour later Gabriella and Troy were lay in the back of Troy's trunk soaking up the Albuquerque sunshine.**

**Music poured from the radio as the couple gazed into each other's eyes.**

**This time was special to the couple because the next day was the 1st of September and they were going back to the place were they were meant to hate each other.**

**They couldn't explain to their peers they had fallen in love over summer, they could and would have to explain they parents were making them have an arranged marriage but that they wanted the marriage no one would understand.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lover's for life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

September 1st. The day Troy and Gabriella had to act like they hated each other again. The day they had to explain the whole parents forced them into an arranged marriage.

They would have to explain to their teachers as well and to the principal that they were forced into the arranged marriage but they had found love in each other and that as much as they hated the idea of a forced marriage the fact they now loved each other made that better.

Remember I love you

Troy

I love you too

It's going to be a long day

Brie

Yeah hold in there hun

It'll hopefully be over be we know it

And then we can be ourselves.

Troy

Yeah gotta stop texting girls are at my car

Brie

Yeah guys approaching text later

Love you

Troy

Love you too

Brie

"Hey girls," says Gabriella getting out of the car

"Woah who put that rock on your finger?" asks Sharpay

"What?" asks Gabriella

"The rock on your ring finger who put it there?" asks Taylor her eyes also trained on the three stone 18k yellow gold round brilliant diamond engagement ring.

Before Gabriella can answer a shout comes from across the courtyard.

"SAY IT AIN'T SO," shouts a boy a voice recognizable to the girls as Chad Danforth

Nothing is said but it clear who Chad it talking to as answered him as he lets out his voice once more.

"MONTEZ,"

"Looks like you're wanted," says Taylor

"Hmm Chad is just talking to Troy about our engagement," shrugs Gabriella walking over to were the boys are.

"Did she just say her engagement to Bolton?" asks Sharpay

The other two girls nod and the trio quickly follow after Gabriella.

"Montez," says Chad "Tell me this is a joke?" he asks

"No joke," replies Gabriella standing next to Troy

"At least you two have your freedom until your married," says Taylor

"Hmm we don't have freedom," says Gabriella

"At least they didn't try and get you married over summer," says Sharpay

"They tried until Brie pointed out there was no way even with the amount of money both families have a wedding could be pulled together in 3 weeks," says Troy

"Brie?" asks Ryan

"Nickname," says Gabriella

"You guys hate each other and now your getting engaged and have nicknames no way it's gotta be a joke," says Zeke

"As I said no joke," says Gabriella

"Do you even want to get married?" asks Taylor

"Do we even have a choice?" asks Gabriella

"I'm guessing no," says Sharpay

"There your answer to getting married," says Troy

"Tell them," says Chad

"We tried when they set us up," says Gabriella

"Parents are stubborn as," says Troy

After standing around and explaining the whole story, the couple and their friends head into school and ready for the reaction of the student population.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Lover's for life**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

The plans had been made. The venue booked. The caterer arranged. The DJ in order. The day had come. The wedding of Troy and Gabriella. The bride is at the altar.

The priest say the words does anyone know a reason these two should not be joined in holy matrimony.

Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay and Zeke stand up.

"They hate each other there always at each others throats," said the gang

Troy and Gabriella look at each other and smile. They then turn to their friends.

"That's not exactly true yes we used to be like that but since getting engaged we've spent loads of time together and we've fallen for each other," they said

The wedding continues. The marriage is made. Moments later newly wed Mr and Mrs Bolton depart form the church to start their new lives together.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
